The specific aims for the Coordinating Center (CC) are listed below. 1.1 Logistic Support 1. Yearly, arrange Annual Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) Meeting in the Washington, D.C. area or at a RCMAR site, mutually agreeable to all RCMARs and the National Institute on Aging (NIA) program staff. Arrangements will include creation of an agenda for the Annual RCMAR meetings in conjunction with NIA program staff and the other RCMARs; chair the meeting; prepare minutes. 2. Collect information from participating RCMARs for preparing semi-annual report on program emphases and outcomes highlighting significant developments by the RCMARs individually and collectively, and the CC in creation of new knowledge and program progress in reducing health disparities. 3. Foster communication and cooperative arrangements among RCMARs and among RCMARs and other institutional research Centers. 4. Collect tile Advisory Committee minutes from each Center for NIA program administrator. 5. Create a mechanism for maintaining active involvement in all aspects of the program (linking and fostering joint research across centers), answering qucries from the scientific and lay community, linking other NIA supported activities with unique expertise in RCMARs, and serving a translational role for broad audience of science, policy makers, and public to demonstrate impact of RCMARs on health of minority elders in the United States. 6. Maintain an accessible active website with links to websites at Centers and appropriate websites at NIH and use this website to disseminate information to both the scientific and lay community. 1.2 Data Collection and Dissemination 1. Facilitate the stmring of scientific information, techniques, and measurement tools among the other Centers and with other research Center programs and with broader scientific community. 2. Encourage shared activities (distance learning, training seminars, dissemination strategies and resources, works-in-progress, techniques for recruitment and retention of aging minority populations). 3. Create an item bank in conjunction with Measurement Cores. 4. If the Centers participate in a joint data collection effort, the CC will centrally manage those data.